I Shouldn't Have Offered
by a.and.k.both
Summary: Two new characters are introduced. Both of them are deadly and beautiful. With their abilities nothing can go wrong... or can it? Can these new characters put aside their differences and become friends or will it be a catastrophe in the making?
1. Chapter 1

A young first year witch watched as a girl ran back and forth outside her compartment. The same thing went on for 5 minutes, and the only interesting thing she saw was a flash of light so bright it hurt her eyes. Finally getting annoyed, she opened the door and saw the blond girl looking around.

"Need a place to sit?" asked the annoyed girl, almost glaring at the blond.

"Yes!" yelled the other, looking ecstatic. They both walked into the compartment, thus started the uncomfortable silence. "So, whats you name? I'm Ashley!" the blond said with a smile.

"I'm Alice." mumbled the other girl, her eyes shaded with her white hair.

'Hmm...' Ashley thought, 'She's weird... Why is she so quiet all the time? Hey! Maybe I an strike up a conversation! But about what?? She seems indifferent, maybe I can ask about where she came from...' "Hey Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you from?"

Alice looked up, and said, sounding aggravated, "Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make small talk... Hey, did you see that massive flash of light? I wonder what it was?"

"Umm, heres a wild guess – true love?" Alice smirked at her ridiculous thought, doubting it greatly.

"I guess that could work, or it's magic gone wrong... Ha! That would be funny to see the victim of that!" Ashley was nearly laughing at how ridiculous it was to think those things.

_The rest of the time on the train was spent with random conversation, and finally, the train stopped at Hogwarts. Ashley skipped of the train out of happiness, and you guessed, she tripped, falling flat on her face. When Alice saw this, she laughed, and tripped over a root thereafter. Karma, eh? Always come back to bite you in the butt..._

Alice and Ashley walked side-by-side into what they guessed must be the great hall, which was filled with many witches and wizards, including the new 1st years.

"Wow..." Ashley said, in awe; then droned on to Alice about how big the room was and how good the food smelled. Alice look bored, and since Ashley was talking so fast, she was only catching a few words of every sentence.

"-I mean seriously! So-"

"My god woman! Don't you need to breath? At all? If you do, it will give my freakin' ears a break!" Alice almost yelled. Ashley was frozen in shock and fear. She never knew Alice Could even talk that loud...

'Wow...' Ashley thought. 'Note to self: never, EVER, annoy Alice, she has a BAD temper.'

After that little 'incident', everyone assembled to get sorted.

_Authors Note: Well, yay! Meh first story! I'm the 'a' in our name, and the character Alice is almost exactly like me, but just looks different, and unfortunately, I don't happen to be a wizard... But, anyways, me and meh buddy who are sharing this account will be rotating on this story writing thing... Oh, and my chapters will usually be longer, but this is shorter, cause' in theory, its a prologue. Anyways, happy readin'. WOOOOOOOOT! My first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley P.O.V.

Alice was standing next to me, looking kind of... dark? Everyone around us was giving us a quite a wide berth. After Hannah Abbot was called, I was.

"Ashley Alexander" McGonagall called. I went back to the stool and she set the black hat on my head. I then heard a voice in my head. 'Am I going crazy?' I thought. 'Oh, wait, it's just the hat.'

'A little slow today, aren't we?' the hat replied.

'Big words coming from such a flammable object.' I threatened.

'What are you going to do? You don't know any fire spells yet.' the hat spat back, but sounded a little unsure about it. 'Though I do admire your spunk, so, Gryffindor!'

As I walk to the table I hear a few yelps of surprise. I then turn around to see the sorting hat, engulfed in blue flame. Yup, that was me, the fire starter... _dun dun dun._

Alice P.O.V

Finally, after all those names, they called mine.

"Alice River" McGonagall droned.

I walked up, lazily, and she set the hat on my head.

'Well, well, a violent one here.' and with that said, the tip of the hat spontaneously combusted. I reached up to the top of the hat, and pinched the flame, putting it out. 'Well thanks, I _guess_... Maybe I could put you into Gryffindor...' Then almost to quiet to hear, he said 'Only the lord would know how to discipline you, but I guess Gryffindor comes close...'

I smirked evilly at what I was about to do. When I was walking down to the table, with my back turned, _POOF! _The hat exploded into a cloud of ash.

'I'm havin' a rough night.' thought the hat as he was put back together by Dumbledore.

Ashley P.O.V.

I saw Alice walk over to the table. "Why is your hair white?" I asked. Silence.

"Why do you ask?" Alice said in a dark manner.

"Just wondering." I responded.

"Its a loooong story." she said.

"Okay." I replied, and let the topic drop. A few minutes I used my _relationship vision _and found out Harry liked Alice, and Alice didn't notice at all. AT ALL. Clueless. Very VERY clueless.

Authors' note: K: Tis my first chapter! I'm the 'K' and Ashley is mostly based on me.

A: FUNKY!!1!

K: And theres A's word of the freakin' year.

A: Shut the # up!

K: Now, now, no cursing on the Internet.

A: Shit! I just remembered! I made an awesome new freakin' discovery last night!!

K: A is kinda... unobservant sometimes...

A: Well, you know how Harry Potter has the creepy snake man, Voldemort? Well, in Naruto, they also have a creepy snake man, Orochimaru, or Orochi-yaro, meaning snake bastard. YAY!

K: I'm not getting my macaroni!! NOOO!

A: Slaps K, very, very HARD

K: Okay, I'm normal no-

A: Since when are you _normal?_

K: True... but anyway as we can see, A can be a bit... slow.

A: Hey! I freakin' typed this whole freakin' thing, so I can delete anything I don't like.

K: No you can't, were partners!

A: But you killed my bad arm in arm-wrestling!

K: What does that have to do with anything?

A: My hand HURTS! And you made me type this! It's not my fault I'm a computer-geekish person! GAWD!

K: STOP RANTING! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!

A: WELL YESTERDAY YOU MADE ME RANT ABOUT ME RANTING ABOUT YOU MAKING ME RANT! IT MAKES NO F&IN SENSE!

K: We're going to cut off now.

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: NOOOO!

K: YES!

A: YES!

K: NOOOO!

Computer error, malfunction.

A: YAY!

OFF

A: Damn!


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley P.O.V

The day after the sorting Harry and Ron were late to class. At first they were relieved McGonagall wasn't there but she actually was in her animagus form. She jumped off the desk and turned back into a human. Ron and Harry were speechless for a moment. Ron tried to get them out of trouble by complementing her.

Ron said "That was bloody brilliant."

She said "Thank you Mr. Weasley. But maybe I should turn you or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch that way at least one of you might be on time."

Harry said "We got lost."

"Then perhaps a map I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

I had to stifle a giggle. After this we had flying lessons and I was looking forward to it. My mom had been on the team when she went to school here so had my dad. He used to distract other players by turning into something when he was in mid flight. My mom didn't do that though she played fair.

Thinking about them didn't make me sad anymore after all my dad's the one who told me all about my mom because she wasn't around to tell me herself. She died during child birth. My dad died just three years ago but I remember him perfectly. I got his bright blue eyes while I got my mom's bad eyesight and hair color. I didn't need to wear glasses because I could change my eyesight.

Shape shifters get some extra part of an animal at the age of twelve. My mom's was pink wings while my dad's was extra long K-nines. I was so looking forward to Quiditch because both my mom and dad loved it so much.

Class was over and I all but ran to the pitch to be taught how to fly. It was kind of ironic that they should be teaching someone who's part bird to fly. I had two powers besides shape shifting and so did Alice. No one really knew what we could do.

Madam Hooch told us to stick our right hand over the broom and say up. I was standing by Harry and Alice. On the first try all our brooms came up. We turned to each other and said "Wow."

Ron was still trying. Finally his came up but it whacked him in the head. Harry laughed. Ron said "Shut up Harry."

Everyone finally got it. Madam Hooch said "Now I want you to mount your brooms. Grip it tightly we don't want anyone sliding off the end. Now I want you to kick off from the ground hover for a moment then touch back down." Neville's broom started acting up and was flying away. Madam Hooch said "Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom come down here this instant." Neville was yelling at the broom to go down.

He flew every which way. After a few moments he fell off and broke his wrist. He also dropped his remembrall. When Madam Hooch left to take him to the hospital wing Malfoy started saying stuff about how he should have squeezed his remembrall to remember to fall on his butt. Harry stood up to him. Malfoy took off on the broom, Harry followed. Alice and I looked at each other and got on our brooms as well. Malfoy threw it long. Harry went after it and caught it. Malfoy went towards him trying to get it back. Alice yelled "Harry over here!"

Harry nodded and threw it. Alice caught it with ease. Malfoy went towards her. I shouted "Over here!" She passed it. Malfoy went after me. I passed it back to her. We went back and forth for a second then I threw it to Harry. He flew down towards the crowd of waiting students. They all cheered. McGonagall was in their midst and it turns out she saw the whole thing.

She said "Mr. Potter Ms. Alexander and Ms. River follow me please." We did. She led us down a few corridors. She stopped in front of a classroom. She said "Wait here for a moment." We all looked at each other in bewilderment. She came back out with a boy. She said "This is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker and two chasers."

We all said "What?!"

After that we were walking with Ron. He said we must be the youngest players of the century. We were worried about making fools of ourselves. Wood was going to teach Harry about Quiditch later but Alice and I knew all about it. Fred and George came up behind us.

They said "Congratulations witch just told us."

Ron said "Fred and George are on the team too, beaters."

George said "Our job is to make sure you don't get bludgered up to bad."

Fred added "Rough game, Quiditch, but no one's died in years."

George cut in saying "Someone will vanish occasionally-"

Fred finished saying "But they'll turn up in a month or two."

Harry looked nervous. Ron said "Just ignore them mate."

Harry said "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione said "You won't make a fool of yourself it's in your blood."

She led us to the trophy room where there was a badge that said "James Potter Griffindor Seeker."

Ron said "Harry you didn't tell me your dad was a seeker too."

Harry said "I didn't know."

We were walking up to our Dorms. Ron said "Harry she knows more about you than you do."

Harry said "Who doesn't."

Then the staircases changed. Hermione had to remind Ron of that little fact. We went through the door that was ahead of us.

Harry said "Do you feel like we're not supposed to be here?"

Hermione said "We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor it's forbidden."

I said "Let's get out of here."

We turned to leave but Filches cat was there. Hermione said "It's Filch's cat."

Alice said "Run."

We ran through the corridor to the where a door was. Ron tried to open the door but it was locked.

Ron said "It's locked! What are we going to do?"

Hermione said "Oh move over. Alohamora." The door unlocked and we went inside.

Ron said "Alohamora?"

Hermione said "Book of standard spells chapter seven."

Alice said "That door was locked."

Harry said "And for a good reason." He was looking at a giant dog with three heads that we had all failed to notice somehow.

We all yelled and ran but before we were out I saw it was standing on a trap door. Hermione brought that up when we were back in the dorms. She also said being expelled was worse than being killed and I totally agreed with Ron when he said "She needs to sort out her priorities."

Every night we had practice for the next month. Fred and George were always teasing me about how it was my fault that they had to practice so much now because they had to whip me into shape.

Halloween night came and other people were eating dinner while I consoled Hermione because Ron had said she was a know it all when she had tried to help him in charms.

Alice P.O.V

We were eating in the great hall. I hadn't seen Ashley or Hermione since Ron had said she didn't have any friends because she was a nightmare and a know it all. She had walked past us and Ashley had followed. Ashley was too nice for her own good.

All of a sudden Quirell came through the giant doors screaming "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! I thought you ought to know." And with that the man fell to the ground. A flash of lightning was all it took to scare everybody senseless.

Everyone was screaming and running around. Dumbledore yelled "Silence! Heads take your house back to the dorms teachers follow me to the dungeon."

We were heading back to the dorms when Harry said "Hermione and Ashley don't know about the troll."

I said "They can take care of themselves." But I ended up eating my words as we saw the troll going into the girl's bathroom.

Ashley P.O.V

When that troll walked into the bathroom I nearly had a heart attack. When I saw my friends come in after it I nearly went into a coma. Were they stupid or something?

Ron threw a rock at it and yelled "Hey pea brain." It looked at him but then he saw Hermione crawl under a sink and he swung at her. I was trying to help but I didn't want to kill the troll.

Somehow the thing got Harry by the leg and tried swinging at him but Ron managed to levitate the club over his head and knock him out. When the troll was on the ground knocked out the teachers came in.

Hermione took the blame surprisingly saying that all of us, even me, saved her.

The next morning I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. I was too nervous to go back to sleep. Actually this was my normal time to wake up but usually I would read to make time fly by faster. I actually didn't need sleep at all but I found it pleasant. I was too nervous to do anything. We had Quiditch this morning and Fred and George made me really nervous about it. I went down into the common rooms to try and find something to preoccupy my mind. To my surprise Fred George and Lee were sitting there.

Fred said "I win the bet. Told you she came down here every morning."

The other two reluctantly handed over two galleons.

I said "Fred there's a line between good friends and stalking someone. I think you may have crossed the line since you know what time I get up and what I do once I'm awake."

He said "No, one time I woke up real early didn't have anything to do so I came down here and saw you sitting next to the fire reading. I came back the next morning you were here. So I came back earlier the next morning and saw what time you came down. I told the guys and they didn't believe me because you're also one of the last ones to leave the common room at night meaning you get about six hours of sleep. George said 'there's no way she could have so little sleep and still be so cheery and alert through out the day.' And Lee said 'There's no way she could get up that early and go to bed that late and not have circles under her eyes.' So we made the bet we came down here ten minutes ago and here you were. I figured you might already be here because I also noticed that you get up earlier when you're nervous or anxious like yesterday you were anxious because it was Halloween you came down around four thirty."

I said "Whatever Fred. I still say you're stalking me."

He said "Why would I want to stalk you?"

I said "Because you like me."

He paled and lost his entire joking demeanor.

I said "Jeez I didn't know I was that repulsive. I mean I knew I wouldn't make an awesome girlfriend but I didn't think a guy would get scared at the thought of liking me."

The other two laughed. George said "Good one Ashley but Lee Fred and I all know that is not true. You would make a great girlfriend."

Lee said "Speaking of you being an awesome girlfriend would you like to go out sometime?"

I said "Um sorry Lee no. I already like someone else."

He said "I tried I failed what are you going to do about it?"

I was glad the rejection hadn't hurt his feelings but the truth was I just did not like Lee that way. I lied when I said I liked someone else. I didn't like anybody.

Fred challenged me to a wizard's chess match. I won. Then we had to go down to breakfast. Harry and I weren't eating and Alice was being Alice. Ron and Hermione kept trying to persuade Harry and I to eat something. I finally complied and made a bacon sandwich out of a roll, bacon, and eggs.

During breakfast three large parcels were dropped in front of Harry Alice and I. We opened them to find three nimbus 2000s. After that we followed Wood down to the pitch and into the dressing rooms. The other girl on the team, Angelina Johnson, was really nice. When we were walking towards the pitch Fred and George were teasing me about getting hit with a bludger my first match. I heard Wood telling Harry about his first match and that made me feel even worse.

We walked onto the pitch and mounted our brooms.

Alice P.O.V

Fred and George had made Ashley beyond nervous. I wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the corfel. We were all hovering in a circle. Madam Hooch said "Now I want a nice clean game… from all of you." She released the balls and Ashley snapped out of here stupor so fast I thought her head might spin around once or twice. She was the one who got the ball first. She passed it to me when a Slytherin chaser came too close to her. I passed it to Angelina and she scored.

Ashley P.O.V

Once that corfel was released I didn't even care if I got hurt. I cared about winning. I ducked under one of the bludgers and noticed two Slytherins double teaming Angelina. She crashed into the pillar and fell to the ground. Their captain Marcus Flint hit Wood to the ground so now we were down two players. They had twenty points we had twenty points. I suddenly felt a bucking feeling coming from my broom. I looked over to Alice and Harry theirs were doing the same thing. Harry was now hanging by the stick of his broom.

I looked over at the teachers to see Snape's cloak on fire right as the bucking stopped. Harry countered his weight and got right back on the broom and zoomed after the snitch. He stood up on his broom and reached out. He must have reached too far because he fell off his broom. He stood up and looked like he was about to hurl. Then the snitch popped right out of his mouth. Everyone cheered and we won.

Author's note:

Ha ha. I wrote this one all by myself. I had to approve it with A which I did.

A's been having writers block lately which I am proud to say I've almost never had.

Review


End file.
